


the night is young

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: College AU, I Tried, M/M, fluff?, they're stupid gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we all need a crackhead minyoon college au





	the night is young

Seungyoon gritted his teeth as he dragged his luggage up the stairs with much difficulty. What kind of college dorm had five storeys yet shut down their lifts on saturday nights? He heaved a sigh of relief upon reaching the fifth storey, his luggage following soundlessly behind him as he meekly padded across the wooden floorboards, passing room by room until he finally stood in front of room 203.

Staring at the wooden door in silence with his luggage beside him like a loyal dog, Seungyoon sighed. He had no idea how to do this, haven't exactly been a social butterfly back in junior high, or in fact since he was born. Even Jinwoo couldn't save him from his depleting social energy now, as his dorm was a different one. Sharing a room with a random student of this large ass college? Seungyoon wanted to bail. Just as Seungyoon raised his hand to knock the door, the door opened backwards. 

With a yelp, Seungyoon fell backwards, finding himself face to face with a guy that mirrored his look of surprise. Hurriedly catching his balance, Seungyoon clears his throat, deciding to go for polite-but-funny-roommate to mask his nervousness.

"I, uh, I think I'm your new roommate? Room 203?"

It comes out as a squeak and Seungyoon had never wanted to die more. _fuck. he probably thinks i'm an idiot now._ Glancing at the amused expression of the guy, Seungyoon's eyes dart downwards, feigning a sudden interest in the wooden floor beneath. A second that feels like a year passes, and Seungyoon hears a loud chuckle, followed by a cough.

"You, uh, can come in?" the guy _squeaks._ _bastard._ Seungyoon lifts his head, ready to glare at his new roommate when the other lets out a loud chortle. His laugh is loud and obnoxious, yet infectious, and weirdly, Seungyoon can feel his irritation dissipate slowly. "Come on in, I don't bite," the guy smiles, leaning back on the door, allowing a space for Seungyoon to pass.

It's a small dorm with two beds, a toilet, and a couch by the door. One bed already has clothes strewn all over it, and Seungyoon automatically drags his luggage to the other side of the room. Seungyoon cracks a smile at the posters that litter the walls, knowing they would have a new addition. The room smells faintly of shampoo, the sweet kind that Seungyoon loves. _not that bad at all_ , he thinks, relaxing his shoulders. 

"I'm Song Minho, or you can call me Minho," The voice startles him, and Seungyoon whips around. Loud-and-obnoxious-roommate (or Minho) reaches out a hand. _He's handsome_ , Seungyoon notes to himself, shyly raising a hand to meet his. Minho was in a sweatpants-&-sweatshirt set with cartoon designs all over, spectacles on his nose. _He looks harmless, I guess?_ "I'm, uh, Seungyoon," Seungyoon politely smiles back, shaking Minho's hand. Minho grinned, his brown bangs flopping into his eyes. 

If _I was a girl, I'd definitely have fallen for him right away._

"I hope the room's cozy, I kinda tried to clean it up a little, and I was halfway through when i thought i felt someone outside the door," Mino scratches his head, eyeing the messy pile of clothes on his bed. Seungyoon grins in response, finding himself at a loss for words, which reminded him once more of how much he _sucked_ at human interaction. He kept his head bowed, busying himself by unpacking his stuff. An awkward silence hung over the room. Seungyoon buried his face deeper into the closet where he hung his clothes.

"Seungyoon, uh, actually, can I call you Yoon? It's shorter!" Minho is sitting on his bed beside his luggage when Seungyoon turns around for another round of clothes. He forces a grin as a reply to Minho's bright smile, ignoring how much he _hated_ people sitting on his bed without permission. Minho went on. "You're a freshman right? What major? Ah, actually, there's a party tonight at the bar right beside the entrance, do you wanna come together with me? You could find more friends-" "Can you move?" Seungyoon cuts in, noticing a jacket wedged under Minho's ass. 

It came out sharper than Seungyoon expected, and instant regret filled him as Minho's face fell. "I-" "No, you're fine, I'm sorry for disturbing, you should unpack," Minho hastily got up from Seungyoon's bed.

 _Congrats,_ Seungyoon thought to himself. _Day one, and you don't even have a pleasant first meeting with your goddamn roommate._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Seungyoon nervously called, eyeing Minho's back.

His words hung in the air, and it was a full three seconds before Minho turned around again. Seungyoon's eyes darted from his poker face to the ground."Seungyoon, you..." Seungyoon willed himself to look up at the man in the eye.

He watched as Minho burst out into that obnoxious laughter once more. "Since you're done packing, do you wanna go to the party together?" He winked. Seungyoon widened his eyes in surprise, before reaching for the nearest pillow and flinging it at the hysterical boy.

"Asshole! You teased me right from the start, when I goddamn just _entered_!" Seungyoon yells, hitting Minho with another pillow. Minho darts, and a still yelling Seungyoon chases him around the room. When they finally stop, Minho is still chuckling, his hair full of pillow stuffing. Seungyoon breathes heavily, an ache in his stomach from laughing too much. With the ache came a warmth. It had been ages since he laughed like that. "So you're coming tonight, Yoon?" "Since when did I ever agree on Yoon?" His mouth hurt from smiling, but his lips curled up as he fixed his eyes on a grinning Minho.

First day of moving in wasn't as bad as he expected, Seungyoon thought. It was a beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really don't really know what i'm doing,, maybe continuing maybe not this was on impulse,,, if you've read till here i love u xx


End file.
